


Birthday Sex

by PleasingTheDragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthday Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, Cowgirl Position, Dom/sub, Dragons, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleasingTheDragon/pseuds/PleasingTheDragon
Summary: Samandriel's idea for spoiling his girlfriend Anja on her birthday goes a bit differently than he'd originally planned. Not that that's a bad thing...





	Birthday Sex

Anja stumbles in the door of the studio apartment with a giddy laugh. “Samandriel! Baby, someone’s going to see-oh!” Samandriel - hand under her skirt - tugs her thong aside to rub his finger between the folds of her pussy as he kicks the door shut with a taloned foot.

 

“God, gorgeous,” he presses an amorous kiss to her neck, his free hand reaching around to grope her small breasts through her slightly sheer shirt, purring at the discovery of no bra. “You’re so fucking wet.”

 

Anja pulls away and spins to face him, grinning, “Well what do you expect?” She twirls a strand of glossy black hair around her index finger. “My boyfriend had his hand in my panties the whole way here.”

 

“Oh?” He takes a step toward her and growls when she dances away, spinning and swaying, hair and tail floating around her. “That’s completely inappropriate of him.”

 

“Isn’t it? He’s such a bad boy,” she steps just close enough to grab his belt and pull him against her, “absolutely filthy.” Eager lips against hers, hands on her hips but she swats them away when Samandriel reaches for the zipper of her skirt. “Baby-” she gasps at hot lips and tongue sucking at the fluttering pulse under her jaw, drawing a high pitched moan from her, “Samandriel, please, I want to ask you something.”

 

He stops immediately, a look of concern on his face. “Is everything okay? Did I do something wrong?”

 

“No, baby, sweetness,” she smiles and kisses the tip of his nose, “I just want to ask if we can try something new. As a present for my birthday.” She gives him a sugary, pleading look. “Please?”

 

He cups Anja’s face in his hands and kisses her oh so gently. “I’m at least open to suggestions. Now,” his fingers trace down her neck to trail under the neckline of her blouse and he huffs at the sight, “what is it you want?”

 

She rests her hands against his chest, taking a deep breath. “Do you know what degradation is? Like in porn?”

 

“More than familiar with it, yeah.” Samandriel’s brows furrow, “You want me to do that to you? Or are you wanting to degrade me?”

 

“Me. You doing it to me,” she rests her hand against his cheek, his five o’clock shadow soft against her palm, “Is that alright?”

 

“Of course it is. I’ve just only ever been on the receiving end and only ever professionally,” he pauses to think, “Okay so maybe a little that wasn’t in a professional context but you’re going to have to ask Zaphir for details.” He drops his hands to her waist, nuzzling into her palm and gives her a sideways look. “What makes you think I’ll be any good at it?”

 

“I have faith in you; just start small,” Anja leans in, pressing a kiss to his jaw, her voice just above a whisper in his flicking ear, “I love it when you call me a bitch.”

 

Samandriel’s face flushes at her suggestion but he smiles, resting his hands on her waist, “I think I can manage that”

 

Anja giggles, dropping her hands to his belt and tugging it loose, “Go on then,” she purrs, ears dropping and fluttering.

 

Samandriel yanks her body against his. This is familiar, manhandling her a little bit is hardly new and her gasp of approval and encouragement has him pushing her against the kitchen counter, his thigh between her legs, her soaked pussy dampening his jeans through her cotton thong. “Do I have to take your clothes off for you?”

 

“Maybe you do,” she laughs, giving him a cheeky grin and returning her hands to his belt, pulling it free and tossing it aside, “but I want to see you naked first.”

 

He slaps her hands with a playful but serious snarl, “Clothes. Off. Now.” He clicks his teeth, a wicked grin showing curved fangs. “Or do I need to make you?”

 

“Maybe you do,” she hops and scoots herself onto the counter, pushing the day’s mail off the other side as she does.

 

He growls, a deep rumbling sound, and without hesitating claws rip through sheer fabric, tearing Anja’s shirt and purring in satisfaction when she jumps to cover her breasts with crossed arms. “What kind of whore is so demure?”

 

Anja blushes, a touch taken aback but hardly displeased, “I thought you said you were new to this.”

 

“I said I had only ever received degradation. Didn’t say I don’t know how.” Samandriel grabs a handful of her hair close to the roots and hauls her off the counter, unrelenting even when she stumbles and drops to her knees. “Since you keep grabbing at my cock why don’t you be a good little slut and suck it?” Anja grins and - despite thoroughly enjoying the rough treatment - hardly needs further encouragement, eagerly working his fly, tugging his jeans lower on his hips and unbuttons the fly of his snug boxers.

 

“Aw, baby,” she smiles, stroking the silicone shaft that springs free, “I wasn’t sure you’d actually like this when I ordered it.” The packer in her fingers is soft to the touch, realistic foreskin sliding back and forth with each stroke, and a shiver runs down Samandriel’s spine when she presses her lips to the tip though he knows he can’t feel it.

 

“It’s not really practical for work,” Samandriel inhales sharply as the shaft disappears into her mouth - he can feel the vibrations of her purrs radiating through the silicone and he has to admit the sensations against his cock, while barely even a tease, are still quite pleasurable. It’s breathtaking how Anja works him over, one hand against the base of the packer and the other between her legs. Samandriel can’t tear his eyes away and - carefully - he runs his fingers through her hair, grip slowly tightening and hips just starting to move until he’s fucking her mouth, face flushed with fascination, a hint of self consciousness, and pleasure. A gentle squeeze to his thigh and he releases her without hesitation taking a moment to catch the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. “I’m so fucking glad I wore that thing. You look amazing. But,” Samandriel wipes the saliva dripping down Anja’s chin away with his thumb, “I am so not done with you. On your feet, pet.” He drags her up by her tattered shirt, taking a moment to meanly pinch a hard nipple and savouring the startled yelp it produces. “Bed. Now. And get naked. What kind of slut keeps her clothes on this long?” He gives Anja a harsh shove toward the bed, following behind and shedding his clothes as he goes. 

 

Anja easily discards the ruined shirt, taking a moment to actually toss it in the vague direction of the trash can; her skirt drops and she kicks it off. Her thong stays despite being quite soaked, the thought of Samandriel pulling if off with his teeth soaking it even more. Quite suddenly she jumps with a squeal at the slap of wet silicone against her ass. She spins to face Samandriel and laughing he tosses his packer aside. “I’m sorry, babe. I just couldn’t resist.”

 

She rolls her eyes but doesn’t protest further, leaning in for a slow, lazy kiss and trailing a hand down his chest and stomach to his groin, delicately brushing his soft dick through his boxers. “Is this okay? Not too sensitive today?” Samandriel nods, purring and pushing into her hand, kissing down her jaw to suck a line of dark bruises down her neck before capturing one of her ears in his teeth and nipping gently.

 

Anja squirms under his attentions, pushing his boxers down and off, and slides her fingers along his wet slit to tease at his cunt before stroking back up to his cock, rolling her fingertip over the hidden head then - careful of her claws - strokes the thick, short shaft. Samandriel can feel his dick hardening from her attentions and he shivers, hands pausing in their groping and wandering to simply rub circles on her bare hips. There’s a sultry whisper in his ear as he sighs, forehead resting against her shoulder. “May I call you Master?” Samandriel nods, curious as to where exactly she’s taking things but distracted by his needy cock.

 

He finally pushes her hand away despite the fact he could easily let her keep going until he cums. “Get on the bed on your stomach and close your eyes.”

 

“What happens if I sneak a peek?” The look she gives him is playful and sweet but his own is much sterner.

 

“Then you won’t like what you get. It’s your birthday,” he growls, lips barely brushing hers, “I want to be nice to my bitch but she’s gotta earn it.”

 

Anja squirms and huffs but does as she’s told, flopping down with a pout she buries in a pillow. Once Samandriel is satisfied with her obedience he pulls a box from under the bed and unplugs the cord he’d stealthily plugged in next to his laptop from the wand he plucks from the box.

 

Climbing onto the bed behind Anja he leans down and presses a kiss to the small of her back. “How’s my sweet lady?”

 

“Needy and hoping you’ll give me what I want.”

 

“Is that any way to address your Master?”

 

“No...” He clears his throat and Anja doesn’t have to see him to know he’s giving her a stern, judgemental look. “No, Master.”

 

Samandriel laughs as he switches the wand on, holding it against his palm while adjusting the speed. “Now that’s my good girl.” The wand against his palm settles into a low rumble and he grasps Anja’s hip, tilting her ass up into the air just a touch, nudging her thighs apart, and pulling her thong to the side. Her pussy shines with watery slick and Samandriel has to suppress the urge to toss the wand aside and bury his face between her legs. He takes a moment to slide his hand between his own legs, raising his slick coated fingers to his lips. Sucking his fingers clean he wedges the vibrator between her thighs, relishing the sound and sight of her reactions, soft whines as her pussy clenches, slick dripping down her lips to wet the head of the wand.

 

Leaving Anja to rock and squirm against her birthday gift he slides off the bed, taking a moment to tug his binder off over his head. The relief to his back is immediate and he rolls his shoulders, stretching and taking his sweet time searching through the dresser drawer for a bra while Anja stealthily adjusts the wand between her legs. Samandriel pulls the snug neon spandex over his head, sighing in relief at the light compression around his chest. 

 

A shuddering moan from Anja draws his attention and without turning around he growls, “Bad girls get their asses fucked.” There’s an irritable growl and shifting of fabric as Anja replaces the wand. Samandriel has to admit he’s a little disappointed; he wouldn’t have been opposed to seeing Anja with her cunt and ass stuffed as full as she can take, she’s always so pretty like that. After digging his harness from the bottom drawer and snapping in a dildo he steps into the soft white diamond studded leather - a rather ostentatious Yule gift from Zaphir, buckling it around his hips. Behind him Anja is starting to whine and pant, the low rumbling clearly getting to her. Not wanting to leave her alone too long he steps back onto the bed, flipping her onto her back in one easy motion.

 

Anja’s too breathless from the sudden loss of stimulation to do more than grin as he pulls her thong off and tosses it behind him, eagerly wrapping her legs around his hips and pulling him close. As soon as she can she grabs his sky blue shaft, squeezing it firmly. “Fucking get over here and fuck me already.”

 

“Aw, is my little bitch in heat?” Samandriel runs his tongue over his lips giving her the most overdone seductive look he can muster, “Too bad. I’ll fuck you when I’m damn well ready.”

 

The sass has him landed on his back, legs splayed and silicone cock bobbing with the sudden movement.

 

“If you want to cum you’ll do as I fucking say and give me what I want.” Anja grabs his jaw, claws digging into his freckled skin, blood beading up around the tips. “Understood?”

 

It’s Samandriel’s turn to be breathless and he can only nod eagerly, quite thrilled with the turn of events. Her hands slip to his neck and down to his collarbone, fingers sliding under the soft straps of his bra and down. He shivers, lip caught between sharp teeth as Anja’s hands fondle his chest, sliding beneath the hot pink spandex to tweak a pierced nipple. Closing his eyes he pushes up into her touch, purring softly at her lips tenderly brushing his. One of her slender hands slips free and reaches down to guide his cock between wet, pierced lips and into her slick pussy. The silky silicone is deliciously warm and she wastes no time in setting a quick but easy rhythm, purring in delight as Samandriel rocks up into her, matching the movement of her hips with his own.

 

Her attentions to his chest quickly falter as she becomes absorbed in her own pleasure and he eases her hand away, adjusting his misplaced bra a moment before grasping her thighs firmly, piercing her skin with pinkish translucent claws. Bracing his taloned paws against the bed he pulls her up, holding her still and fucking up into her, quickly sweating from the exertion but delighted by her cries and pleading for more, yes, god, just like that-

 

“Baby,  _ please _ don't stop,” she's shaking, wet fingers rubbing and stroking her flushed clit. A sheen of sweat reflects the warm yellow light of the tiny apartment and the strings of little white lights hung above the bed seem to form a glowing halo around her dark hair. Samandriel's hands slide to Anja’s arched back, pulling her down into each deep, quick thrust. He distantly wishes he could feel the toy inside her; he knows how sweet she tastes, how strongly her walls clench and quake when she orgasms and she's almost there. Teetering on the edge, panting and begging and tail lashing in frustration because god she's so close and ecstasy is almost in her grasp but she can't quite reach it. The ache in her thighs and the cramp in her calf are painfully distracting so she shifts her weight and fucking hell the angle is just a tiny bit off now and she nearly wants to cry she's so frustrated.

 

The sudden motion of a strong arm around her waist and not so gently falling back against the pillows knocks the breath out of her. Hot lips on her neck and collarbone, skipping down to bite at her breasts, worrying her nipples until it hurts. Anja clings to him, legs splayed inelegantly as he brutally fucks her but neither of them care. They're both drenched in sweat and some part of Anja’s mind wonders if the air conditioning is broken. Flinging her hand out to grasp at the sheets she very nearly cries out at a sudden shift in the way the cock inside her strokes her pretty, dripping hole. Samandriel’s heavy breaths mingle with a growl rumbling from his chest and his cheek presses against hers, stubble rasping her smooth, tender skin. “Cum for me, bitch.”

 

She nearly sobs in response, legs shaking as she hangs at the edge. “I’m  _ trying _ , Master!”

 

“What use is a whore that can only try and fail?” He’s grunting with the effort of keeping up this pace but he’ll be damned if he’s going to stop. She deserves this, she deserves the bliss she’s on the verge of and he’s going to give her what she wants. Her whimper in his ear sends fire down his spine and he moans from sheer arousal. Anja buries her face in his neck, her breath hot against his flushed skin. “C’mon, baby,” his thighs are trembling and sweat drips down his face; he tastes salt licking his lips, “tell me how much you love Master’s cock.”

 

Her hips jerk and her legs snap shut on his hips with a muffled cry as she tips over the edge. Samandriel snarls at the restraint on his movement, prying her legs apart and fucking broken moans from her as she clings to him, arms around his neck, trying so hard to stay quiet as she writhes and squirms under him. Her body struggles to pull away, the overstimulation as Samandriel refuses to relent overloading her senses. There’s nothing she can do to lessen the waves of pleasure that wrack her form and all she can do is sob into the crook of his neck. Any attempt at words has long since devolved into gibberish and it’s not until the pace finally slows, a tender rocking and grinding, that she returns to earth though her voice is still shaky.

 

“Very good.” She lets her head fall back against the pillow with a soft sigh and a thoroughly sated smile. “Master’s cock is good.”

 

Samandriel laughs softly and kisses Anja’s forehead before sitting back to unfasten his harness and toss it aside. He flops down next to her, still a bit out of breath but not badly so. “I’m glad you liked that, baby. I know I definitely did.”

 

It’s quiet for a long moment, the two of them enjoying the silence and stillness after the near violent coupling they’d been engaged in just minutes ago. Still, Samandriel can’t help but notice the throb of his neglected dick and how it twitches at even the brush of Anja’s hand up his thigh. He groans inwardly; he’s too tired to deal with this and he’s certainly not going to ask the birthday girl. Maybe it’ll just go away on its own.

 

Evidently he’s been lost in thought for a while. Anja presses a kiss to his cheek, tracing circles on his stomach while she smiles at him. “Whatcha thinking about?”

 

Samandriel shrugs, trying to be nonchalant. “Nothing, just a bit, well…nothing.” He rolls to his side and pulls her close with an arm around her waist. “Just go to sleep, baby. It’s late.”

 

Anja isn’t about to give up that easily and wedges her thigh between his, pushing and grinding against his stiff dick. Samandriel’s whimper is poorly disguised behind clenched teeth. His hips have a mind of their own, eagerly moving into the pressure, and Anja smirks as he soon is grinding against her leg, needy and just a touch embarrassed. “What happened to nothing?”

 

Samandriel’s ears flutter back and he pulls her in for a kiss, his hand gentle against her neck as her lips trail down his throat leaving dark bruises in their wake. “You did, that’s what.”

 

With a self-satisfied grin she pulls away and sits up, fetching the still rumbling vibrator from where it had fallen on the floor earlier. “On your back,  _ pet _ .”

 

Samandriel hisses, ears pinned flat to his skull, rising up to challenge her. “Make me.”

 

It’s hardly a contest. Anja knows all too well Samandriel isn’t really interested in resisting and all it takes is a quick shove to knock him flat on his back. A quick grab for the handcuffs left sitting on the nightstand and his hands are shackled to the headboard. Anja settles on her knees between his thighs and, relishing the sheer eagerness on his face, brushes the vibe against his dick, slowly increasing the pressure until the head of the wand is in full contact with his cock and slit. The light pressure of a hand on his hip keeps Samandriel from moving so he just relaxes into the bed, eyes drifting close with the sighed groan that passes his lips, a soft “Good god…”

 

It doesn’t take very long for him to start trembling and panting, pushing up against Anja’s increasingly firm hand until she digs her claws in, blood welling up in the cuts. “Hold still.” There’s a commanding calm to her tone and Samandriel obeys with only a disappointed huff to protest. He can feel the slick dripping down the crack of his ass and  _ god  _ he wants to grind against the silky smooth silicone head but he stays obedient to Anja’s command albeit with extreme reluctance.

 

The sudden loss of stimulation has him cursing, tail lashing against the sheets. “Baby,  _ please _ , I did what you asked.” Anja laughs, leaning down and nipping his bottom lip with sharp teeth.

 

“But I don’t recall saying I was going to let you cum,” she reaches between his legs to tease his cunt with a single finger, barely penetrating him before sliding her sharp claws up his slit to trace up the underside of his cock a bit too harshly. Samandriel jerks away from the sudden pain, thighs clamped together and snarling at her without a hint of playfulness. Anja simply smiles, licking her fingers clean. “You do remember your safeword don’t you?”

 

“…Yes.”

 

“Are you going to use it?”

 

A sullen silence. “No.”

 

Anja knows she doesn’t have to say it; watching Samandriel grudgingly part his legs for her once again fills her with such intense satisfaction. She’s not heartless though and as a reward for his good behavior replaces the vibe.

 

It’s clear how desperate to cum he is. The deep red flush over his body, the sheen of sweat, hips trembling but carefully restrained, the visible twitch of muscles in his thighs, his pretty golden yellow cunt clenching rhythmically. His pleading for release is  _ so _ sweet to her ears but Anja is far from done with him. “Do you want to cum?” He nods without hesitation. “Then be good and don’t.”

 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” the slide of Anja’s fingers into his dripping pussy has Samandriel desperate to just abandon this cursed obedience and just take the orgasm he so badly wants but he doesn’t. The curl of claws against his g-spot draws both a wince and a moan from him, the mixed pain and pleasure is dangling him right on the edge of bliss. His eyes are fixed on the ceiling, reciting whatever he can bring to mind which admittedly isn’t a whole lot. He’s trying not to beg, trying not to be so pliant to her will but it doesn’t do much good. His teeth have already left deep cuts in his lower lip and he’s certain the neighbors hear every snarled and gasped bit of profanity but he can’t bring himself to even begin to care.

 

Just when he’s certain he can’t hold out any longer the vibe and Anja’s fingers disappear leaving his cock twitching and pink tinged slick dripping from his cunt. He screws his eyes shut, clenching his teeth in something between anticipation and trepidation, and he’s not disappointed. The scrape of claws on his dick goes from a gentle touch to bearing down on his oversensitive flesh. He’s begging, pleading, “God fucking, baby, please fucking stop  _ please! _ ” He’s sure he feels blood seeping from raw skin and he can’t bring himself to look. Tears are streaking down his face and he’s unashamedly sobbing in sheer relief when she finally relents.

 

“Such a naughty boy, staining the sheets like that.” Anja wipes her hand on Samandriel’s trembling thigh, red streaks in the wake of her fingers. She leans down to kiss the tears from his cheeks, suddenly quite tender and concerned. “Are you alright?”

 

Samandriel nods, trying not to sniffle too much. He’s a bit concerned his voice will crack right in two if he speaks so he just returns Anja’s tender gesture, nuzzling her neck and smiling when she giggles at the tickle of his scruff against her soft skin. Despite the pain he’s still eager to continue and lifts his hips to push his tender dick against her thigh. Anja grins at his request and slides her hand down to gently but purposefully rub his cock, using the mixture of blood and slick as lube. 

 

It isn’t more than a minute or two before pleasure overcomes the pain and while the latter certainly isn’t gone it mingles pleasantly with stroking of Anja’s fingers. It’s a slower, milder buildup this time and Samandriel takes his sweet time kissing down Anja’s neck, leaving a string of hickies to match the ones she gave him. Teeth graze over her clavicle as her fingers work a soft gasp from him. Thrilled that he finally has the opportunity Samandriel nips at the underside of her small breasts, grazing his teeth and pierced tongue up to perky nipples and sucking them eagerly. The sensitive nubs hardening under his ministrations bring a satisfied rumble from his chest and Anja purrs approvingly, pushing into his touch. Her free hand tugs the elastic band of his bra up over his chest and traces the curve of his breast with a feather touch, bringing a brilliant red flush to Samandriel’s cheeks and he falters in his attentions, halting her touch in its tracks.

 

“Keep going please?” He nuzzles her chest, a sigh of content followed by a soft moan. “Just surprised me is all.”

 

“Of course, angel.”

 

Between Anja’s hand on his dick and her fingers teasing his chest Samandriel finally feels himself passing that point of the stimulation being simply pleasant and reaching heavy breathing against Anja’s neck. His moans and praise are utterly shameless, toes curling and back arching as Anja quickens her fingers, his cock throbbing with need. The twinge of pain by now only serves to sweeten the pleasure and with Anja’s whispered encouragement in his ear he’s once again trembling on the edge and  _ fuck _ he’s going to start crying again if she leaves him hanging once more. Still she shows no signs of letting up and he breathes “god, baby,  _ yes _ ” in her flicking ears as he feels the very start of his orgasm, muscles tensing and cock near pulsing with need, that moment of breathless anticipation before the fall.

 

He can’t even speak for the first wave of ecstasy that washes over him, arching off the bed in speechless, breathless bliss. A moment later he’s pleading “don’t stop please, Anja, baby, just like that  _ please don’t fucking stop _ ”. His legs are shaking and his stomach hurts with the strength of the spasms wracking his body. It feels as if his skin is aflame and simultaneously he hardly notices. His world narrows to the firing nerves between his legs, sobs of pleasure muffled in Anja’s neck.

 

Slowly the stimulation becomes just a touch too much, the pain taking over once again, and he quietly shifts his hips away from her touch, still too shaken to speak. He does slowly return to the present, licking his dry lips with and equally dry tongue. His voice cracks as he laughs, “I think I might need some water.”

 

Anja just snorts, unlocking the cuffs and tossing them back to the nightstand where once again they won’t get put away. “C’mon. I need to grab some clean sheets anyway and we both need to pee before sleeping.”

 

Samandriel groans but doesn’t protest, replacing his bra where it belongs before rolling off the bed before stretching with a massive yawn. “But it’s  _ so far _ .” 

 

“I am not bribing you to avoid a UTI. Now go take a piss.”


End file.
